Doctors and Drugs
by Asuke23x
Summary: Kid finds out the prison doctor is as crazy as the rest of the creeps in there. My first ever Skype prompt from a loooong time ago that i never posted. LawxKid. Rated T for swearing. Hope you like it. Trigger: A little non-con/rape.


Kid grunted as he was shoved down the dimly lit hallway, his chains clanked together with his every step. He walked casually, as if his muscles didn't feel the strain of the heavy manacles round each wrist and ankle, and ignored the progressive pain in his abdomen, until the small party of three reached the medic bay door.

"Get in there, shithead," one of the guards cursed as he opened the door, and pushed Kidd roughly in the back for the redhead to move forward.

Kidd snarled, and tried to swing himself around to bash in the guard's fucking face with his wrist chain, when he felt the pain start to twist like a knife in his gut. He clenched his teeth, and groaned at the horrible pain. He couldn't help but hunch slightly as he held himself, knowing as he did so, the guards were smirking at his obvious discomfort.

"Good, you are here~" a cool voice said, making Kid's heart jump in his chest, and momentarily forget about his pain.

"Good evening, Doctor Trafalgar," the tallest, and ugliest, guard said with a bow. Then both the guards exited the room, making sure to shut and lock the door behind them.

Kid felt the anger in his heart start to dull the pain in his stomach. He straightened and tried to lounge for the raven haired doctor.

"Bastard, you did this to me! I'll kill you!" he howled as he stretched out his arms to wrap his hands around the man's neck.

But he never made it quite that far because he collapsed on his knees as he screamed in pain. His whole body shook with violent tremors, and he hated himself immensely for showing weakness in front of the doctor.

He felt Law kneel next to him, and bring his chin up to look into his face.

The caramel skinned man smirked. "I think that you are ready. The withdrawals are getting to be too much now, right?"

"What the FUCK did you do to me, you kinky pervert?!" Kid growled in pain as he glared at the man next to him.

Trafalgar smirked again as he stood, and pulled Kid up by the collar attached around his alabaster throat.

The red haired man might have been taller, but they both knew who held all the cards at the moment.

"During our...visits," the doctor said, humming as he lead a pretty much pain crippled Kid over to the examination table, "I have been introducing a new drug into your system. It is highly addictive when taken in multiple, consecutive doses, and the effects of its withdrawal are… rather sever, it seems~"

Eustass couldn't even manage a growl at the man's words. It felt like his insides were burning.

"You… God damn...BASTARD!" he said as he was forced down onto the table.

The metal of the examination table was ice cold against his overheated, and sweaty skin. He was panting in pain, and felt like his body wasn't even his own as he felt Law place his cool lips over his own with a light chuckle.

"It seems the only way to make the pain recede would be to take another dose of the drug, Mr. Eustass~" he whispered against Kid, then kissed him roughly.

Law bit Kid's bottom lip, making him gasp in further pain, and pushed his tongue into Kid's mouth. As he kissed the panting man beneath him, the doctor observed the pale criminal's behavior in reaction to the drug's withdrawal.

Finally,he pulled back slightly, a thin trail of spit connecting the two mouths. "Do you want the pain to go away, Eustass-ya?" he asked silkily, already knowing the answer.

Kidd panted harshly against the raven's mouth, "Yes."

Law looked at Kidd, watching with fascination at the writhing, and thrashing body on the table below him . "What are the magic words, Mr. Eustass~?"

"I... ain't begging…" he said with a load groan.

Law ran his long fingered hands along Eustass' chest, over his tattered shirt, and stopped at the collar on his neck.

"Well, it's not a matter of you begging at all~" he said, stroking the collar around Kidd's throat. "It's about what you need to satisfy the drug. Each and every visit we have had, the drug has been released in your system, but interestingly enough, they piggyback solely on endorphins such as serotonin, and dopamine- the body's natural pleasure drugs. To achieve the desired amount of those endorphins for there to be enough to carry the drug, activities that result in creating such hormones in such short a span of time are few and far between."

Law watched as Eustass' amber eyes widened with realization.

"You used SEX to make my body accept that shit?!" he howled in pain and rage as he tried to jerk away from Law's touch.

Law gave the redhead a knowing stare. "You never complained about it before," he said with reason.

"That was before...I… before I knew about this! And I thought that it might get me out of here-Hmph!" he said as he choked back a grunt with a quick breath.

Law rolled his eyes. "I will ask one last time: Do you want this drug?"

"Of fucking course! As...as soon as I feel... better, I am kicking your... scrawny ass! You're DEAD!" Kid declared.

He shook his head as observed that the man's skin was clammy, and slick with sweat, because of the pain that was running through his body. As he made a mental note of it, he let out a satisfied hum.

"Well, let us get down to business, shall we?" Law asked a little mockingly, as he bent toward Kidd and kissed him deeply, but quick.

Law found that Kid was much less eager than before in returning the doctor's kiss, but Law made quick work of ripping off the criminal's threadbare shirt, much more in favor with red head's chiseled, pale chest.

He broke off the kiss, and began to nip and lick his way down Kid's heated skin, and rolled his tongue in the dips and crevices of the red head's god like abs. He had to hand it to Eustass, the guy had been the perfect specimen to test his new drug out on. He dipped his head further down, ignoring the small gasps that Kidd was making, and ran his tongue at the hem line of the striped prison trousers, and pulled at them teasingly with his teeth. He was going to have alot fun with this~


End file.
